Sisterly Care
by 4SeasonsChick
Summary: This Story is told by Caroline, and what she used to do for her little sister Lisa when they were young. She explains how and why Lisa and her have been so close all these years.


Sisterly Care

My name is Caroline. Caroline Season. And this is my story about me and my little sister Lisa. So today it was just me and my baby sister, I'm six years old and Lisa is four. But I know how to take good care of her when Mama or my other sisters aren't around. Me and Lisa were in our house today. Mama left to do her Seasonal tasks and Matilda was left in charge to watch over us, Mama trusted her, she trusted all of us. Matilda was in the kitchen making Lunch for us while Lara was reading a book in the other room. I was just sitting here with my little sister watching as she played with her little doll, she loved that doll because I had made it for her. She loved everything I made. Actually, she loved being around _me_ most of the time. Maybe because she thought I was more fun than Lara or Matilda, and I wasn't even trying to be.

Lisa looked over at me with her cute little baby face and smiled, whenever Lisa smiled it would always make me happy to know that she was happy. I then saw a Bluejay out our window, I loved Bluejays, but Lisa loved Robins. We loved all kinds of things, I knew Lisa would pretend to like the things I liked because she didn't want to feel left out. I wouldn't blame her, I did the same thing to Matilda when I was four years old. While I was distracted by the bird, Lisa crawled over to me and tugged on my sweater. She looked at me with sad eyes, She hated it when I didn't give her much attention.

"I'm sorry Lisa, what is it?"

"Play with me!" She begged me, still tugging on my sweater.

"Sure thing" Her smiled returned.

"Yay!" I grabbed one of the dolls and started playing pretend with her. We pretended that we were queens and that we ruled all of the kingdom. I would always tell Lisa that me and her would be the queens of our Seasons one day, and that we would_ really_ rule the kingdom. I hope we do, it was both our dream.

"Lara! Care! Lis! Time for lunch!" I heard my older sister Matilda call for us.

"We're coming!" I got up and took my baby sister by the hand and walked with her to the kitchen. Once we got there I lifted Lisa up and sat her down on her highchair, I sat right next to her. "What's for lunch Matil?" I asked, my older sister turned to me.

"Fruit salad" She said, as she carefully sliced up the fruits.

"Yummy!" Lisa cheered out as she threw her hands in the air, it made me laugh. She looked so cute doing that.

"I'm almost done, what do you guys want in them?"

"Bananas!" Lara called out.

"Blueberries!" I called out.

"What about you little Lis?" Matilda asked.

"Strawberries!" She cheered. Once again, another laugh came through my lips.

"I guess that leaves me with green apple slices" As Matilda went back to making lunch, I felt something tugging on my hair. I smiled when it turned out to be Lisa, she just wanted some attention from me. I leaned over and started to tickle her sides, she laughed and moved around when I wouldn't stop.

"All right you two, stop fooling around and eat!" I did what Matilda said as she placed our bowls on the table. Matilda was our older sister and the enforcer in the house when Mama was gone. She was one year older than me, and she always told us to do what she said because she was the oldest. I didn't mind, I still loved her.

As I began to eat, I couldn't help but notice Lisa playing around with her food. She wasn't _necessarily _playing around with it, she was just making something out of it. I saw her wrap a piece of strawberry in a piece of lettuce and folded it into a triangle shape, and watched her eat it. Lisa would do this all the time with her food, she would always tell me that she was pretending to make chocolates out of fruit. It was smart and adorable. Lisa wasn't allowed to have a lot of candy, but every now and then I would sometimes sneak her a few pieces when no one was around.

When we all finished eating, we washed up and then it was back to playing. We all went outside to play together, I had carried Lisa on my back because she said she wanted a piggyback ride. I loved carrying Lisa around on my back, it was fun. As we all played outside, I stuck with Lisa most of the time. Just making sure she didn't wander off and hurt herself. We had so much fun that we were almost exhausted, except for Lisa. She was the most energetic of us all. We had to go back into the house at dusk, we weren't allowed to be out after dusk.

When nighttime came, we were all in our bedrooms getting ready for bed. But since Mama wasn't home yet, we got to stay up for a few more hours. When it got late, Matilda and Lara headed off to bed and so was I. But that was until I noticed that Lisa wasn't in her room. The last place I saw her was downstairs. As I went downstairs, I saw that the front door was open and I saw that my little sister was sitting right on the steps. When I headed outside, I slowly walked towards Lisa.

"Lisa?!" I called her name, she looked back at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Care Care!"

"What are you doing? Your suppose to be in bed!"

"Waiting for Mama"

"For what?"

"To tuck me in"

"I can do it if you want me too"

"I want Mama to do it"

"Well...I'll stay with you then"

"Okay" She said without another thought. I couldn't just leave my little sister out here by herself. What if something happened to her while I was gone? Or she wandered off somewhere? I wasn't about to let that happen. I sat down right next to her and pulled her towards me closely, I had my arm around hers, never letting go. It felt like an hour when we waited for Mama to come home, I could tell that Lisa was bored, I looked around for something to amaze her. That's when I saw a Blue Butterfly flying in the air.

"Look Lisa, A Butterfly!" I pointed at the Butterfly that was flying right towards us. Lisa giggled with joy, as always whenever she saw something amazing.

"Ooh, Pretty!" I tried to reach out for the Butterfly, but it was too far. When I couldn't reach it, Lisa stretched her arm out and she waited for the Butterfly to land on her hand. When it did, she slowly pulled her arm down between me and her. Me and Lisa were completely amazed by it. For some reason, Lisa has had a lot of connection with animals for the past two months. Maybe it's a sign that it could be one of her talents when she gets older.

"Wow...it looks like you Caroline" I knew she was talking about its blue wings that were shining in the moonlight. Anything Lisa found beautiful, she would always say it would look like me.

"Thanks Lisa" The Butterfly then flew off of her hand and back into the sky. Me and Lisa watched it fly away, it was now back to waiting for Mama.

About thirty minutes later, Me and Lisa were still waiting for Mama to return. I could tell that Lisa was tired, so was I. I felt Lisa's head lean on my arm, her eyes were about to drop any minute now. I then cradled Lisa until she fell asleep and sung her one of her favorite lullaby's that Mama would always sing to us. I could hear her soft snoring as she cuddled against me. I started getting tired too, my eyes slowly fell. But before I drifted off to sleep, I formed a smile on my face when I saw Mama coming near us. She wrapped her arms around Lisa to carry her while I got up and walked right next to them, going inside the house. As we got upstairs, I looked at my baby sister as she was being carried, I then looked at Mama with a sad face. "Mama?" I called her, she looked at me immediately.

"Yes little one?" She said with a soothing voice.

"I want to sleep in Lisa's room tonight"

"You want to stay closer with your sister?"

"Yes" I begged her, she then smile at me with her beautiful smile.

"Very well" We finally got to Lisa's room. Her room was painted red with flower prints all over, toys were everywhere and the ceiling was decorated with all kinds of flowers. I loved being in Lisa's room, it was so full of Life.

She lied Lisa in the bed, I got in with her and Mama pulled the cover on us, she kissed both of our foreheads and said "Good night little ones" and left out the room. I wrapped my arm around Lisa and pulled her closer to me, I slowly closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep until I heard a pitched voice call my name.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah Little Lis?" I asked.

"Thanks for playing with me today"

"Anything for my baby sister. I'll always stick with you no matter what Lis, and don't be afraid to ask me anything. I love you no matter what, and don't you forget it!" Every word I said, I meant it. I would always be there for my sister no matter what the situation was.

"I love you too Care Care" I heard her yawn, she cuddled closer to me. "Good night big sis"

"Good night little sis" And after that, we both fell asleep.

* * *

"Caroline? Caroline?!"

"Huh?..." I was interrupted from my flashback when I saw my little sister Lisa call me. "Hey Lis..." I smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Care Care, is it alright if you could make me a dress please? Victor's taking me out on a date and I wanted to wear something a little, Um..._sexy_ for him" I laughed a little. Ever since Lisa and Zsasz got together she's been trying to impress him with anything she could think of, maybe because she doesn't want to lose him. But she should know that he loves her no matter what.

"I got you covered Lis"

"Yay!" She cheered. Once again, another laugh came from my mouth.

"So when do you need it?"

"Tomorrow"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Sorry that I'm telling you this on the last minute, I hope this doesn't interrupt your date with Harvey tonight. I've just been so busy with stuff lately that I forgot to tell you"

"It's fine Lisa, I understand. And no, this doesn't interrupt Me and Harvey's date. And besides, I love making things for you"

"And I love everything that you make for me"

"I know you do"

"Thanks Care Care..." She hugged me. "Your the Greatest Sister Ever!"

"And you are too"

"Love ya Care Care!"

"Love you too little sis" I watched as my little sister left my room. To this day she still remembers what I told her, it's the reason why she comes to me to this very day. I told her that I would always be there for her and to come to me for anything, and she does. And it makes me happy that she'll always remember that from me. She wasn't my baby sister anymore, but she'll always be my little sister...And I'll always love her and take care of her no matter what. We're sisters...and we'll always be there for each other.

* * *

Well Guys, here's a little story for you all for my long absence. Reason why I wasn't online for so long is because my damn Cable got cut off! But now I'm back, and I'm ready too read stories and write them. So pretty much, think of this as an apology story...because I was gone that long. So yeah... :P

There might be a bonus story being posted up soon. It's suppose to be a surprise for my friend, and I kind of used a piece of scene from her story and replaced her characters with mine just to see how it would play out with them. It's kind of a parody, but different. We pretty much had a discussion about it like a month ago, and I really wanted to do this for her because I feel like making her laugh a little when she sees it. I CAN'T WAIT! XD

Bye Guys...And Stay Seasonal


End file.
